El mejor regalo
by Drekaas
Summary: Encontrar el regalo ideal para navidad no siempre es sencillo, sobre todo cuando no conoces lo que al otro le gusta. Incluso algunas veces, el mejor obsequio es aquel que no se planea con antelación. Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. .+*Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **Bueno, una idea pequeña pero dulce que no pude evitar escribir. Dos personajes a los que les he tomado bastante cariño.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **EL MEJOR REGALO**

Antes que nada, decidió pasar por el cuarto del más pequeño de la casa para cerciorarse de que estuviera dormido. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama, pasó la mano de manera cuidadosa por los cabellos rubios que sobresalían fuera de las cobijas y escuchó sus respiraciones lentas acompañadas de un silbido al exhalar, señal irrefutable de que estaba profundamente dormido. Salió de la habitación con lentitud y cerró la puerta antes de ir en dirección a la sala, donde recogió su chaqueta marrón del sofá, iba a necesitarla pues por la ventaba se veían las plumas de nieve cayendo sin parar desde hacía algunas horas. Tan sólo le quedaba una última parada antes de salir, la más importante.

Era el primer año que se había decidido a comprar un pino para las fiestas, el cual había sido escogido por el nuevo inquilino de la casa o _Rookie,_ cómo a él le gustaba llamarlo, con quien también celebraba su primera navidad. La primera de muchas, esperaba, y es que tener a alguien de quien hacerse cargo le había devuelto algo de sentido a su vida y de paso podía hacer algo por él, después de todo era su culpa que hubiera quedado huérfano. Pero no era momento de poner caras largas, aún quedaba un detalle bastante importante para la celebración que estaba a tan sólo unos días de ocurrir. Se acercó al árbol donde encima de una esfera y detenida por algunas ramas, se encontraba un sobre que llevaba escrito "Para: Santa" con letras rojas mayúsculas y decorado con algunas calcomanías. Había tenido que obligarlo a escribir la carta, diciéndole que Santa Claus se pondría muy triste si no sabía que regalo traerle pero realmente quien iba a ponerse triste sería él mismo, apenas comenzaba a conocer al pequeño y no tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus gustos o sus anhelos.

Se giró a ver la puerta del cuarto de Rock para asegurarse de que no estuviera viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se volvió en dirección al sobre que no estaba sellado, por lo que fácilmente pudo sacar la carta y desdoblarla con impaciencia para conocer el contenido. Se sorprendió al ver lo clara y prolija que era la letra, algo que no hubiese esperado de un chiquillo de tan sólo 8 años, aunque tenía que admitir que el pequeño era una caja de sorpresas, un tanto reservado, pero un chico inteligente y maduro a fin de cuentas. Terry por fin dejó los detalles de lado para concentrarse en la lectura.

 _Querido Santa,_

 _Este año tampoco me porté bien. Terry me llevo a vivir con él aunque yo estaba enojado por lo que hizo con papá. Mamá siempre decía que odiar es malo. No odio a Terry pero si a papá. Mejor trae un regalo a él en vez de a mí, es muy bueno conmigo. Podría ser otro par de tenis porque los que tiene huelen horrible. O una novia para que no esté solo. Siento no haberme portado bien._

 _Rock_

 _P.D. el próximo año me portaré tan bien como Terry para que me traigas a mi mama de vuelta_

Terry se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida entre el ultimo fragmento. Un torrente de emociones le invadió, se sentía halagado, triste, enternecido, también orgulloso del pequeñín y de poder ser una influencia positiva para él. No obstente tenía que hablarle largo y tendido acerca de las limitaciones de poder que tenía "Santa Claus" ya que sólo podía hacer realidad lo material, aunque tuviera que trabajar turnos extra. También le diría que Santa puede perdonar ciertas cosas, motivo por el cual recibiría algún regalo como una pelota de básquetbol nueva o algunas motocicletas de juguete. Se emocionó pensando que tal vez cuando Rock creciera, tendría una de verdad como la que él mismo guardaba en la cochera. Aunque la carta hubiera podido ser menos emotiva, de ningún modo hubiera sido tan valiosa como la que tenía entre manos, era realmente un tesoro.

— ¿Una novia? Tienes que estar bromeando… —dijo para sus adentros mientras se reía mirando en dirección al suelo, concretamente hacia sus zapatos deportivos llenos de suciedad. Tal vez podría lavarlos al volver.

Terry se guardó la carta en el bolsillo para leerla nuevamente en el camino y por fin abandonó la casa en dirección a la juguetería más cercana, sonriendo todavía por haber recibido en su casa y en su vida al mejor regalo de todos.


End file.
